


She smiled

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, I Don't Know When This is, Kissing, No Sex, Why doesn't Gerdur have her own character tag what has she done to deserve this, but Hod doesn't exist to Gerdur yet, soft sapphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: A soft drabble featuring two women of Riverwood in their youth.
Relationships: Camilla Valerius/Gerdur
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 10





	She smiled

Gerdur smiled as she leaned over the gate. Camilla's lips were the colour of the sunset behind her, of crushed berries and held hands.

Breath shook in air as hands grasped fronts of dresses. "Should we - should you - the different sides-"

Gerdur smiled as she caressed a cheek in comfort.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't have to matter."

Camilla nodded, gently leaning back in. Her elbows rested on the top of the wooden gate. Gerdur's hands smoothed raven hair back from Camilla's cheeks. All the better to kiss.

Twilight descended, and the kiss went on. Utterly entangled now, Gerdur smiled.


End file.
